


Daybreak

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Romance, Shizuo Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: "I'm still waking every morning, but it's not with you." Izaya is like the mist, melted by the morning sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work I'm posting. I hope it's sufficiently gay. The summary's quote is lyrics from the song Colors by Halsey. If you enjoy, drop me a comment. Thanks, love~  
> -Sky

Izaya was always gone in the mornings.  
It was such a juxtaposition from the previous night that it always left Shizuo feeling a little jarred. In the night, the room would be dark, the air full of heat and sound while his arms were full of Izaya. He would close his eyes with a solid warmth pressed up against his body, breathing and alive next to him.  
Then he would open his eyes again, and the sheets around his body would be lit a soft white by the morning sun, cool and empty of anyone but him.  
The mornings always seemed too quiet. Too empty.  
The first time, he was surprised. He figured that after having sex, Izaya would be a bigger pain than usual - pretend to be his wife or something, calling Shizuo "Shizzy-chan" or "Shiz-shiz" while flouncing around the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron - like a housewife from a bad porn. Something like that - crazy and Izaya-esque.  
Instead of an annoying flea, Shizuo was greeted with a quiet house. Not just quiet, either - an unnerving silence. Like after you shout in the forest and all the birds fall silent, the wind stills,and every creature holds it's breath in startlement as the last of the echos of your voice fade away among the trees, leaving nothing to be heard. It's as if the noise of the last night drew the sound away from this morning, leaving it as a dead, silent void.  
It bothered him, but he never confronted Izaya about it. Open, honest talk wasn't something that happened in this convoluted, childish relationship of theirs. Instead, he tried an underhand, lowkey approach once or twice - namely, wrapping his arms around Izaya and intending to stay that way the whole night. He figured if Izaya tried to leave, it would rouse him. He figured he could get Izaya to stay, perhaps, by initiating "round two" when woken.  
It didn't go as planned. Shizuo slept through the night, and Izaya was gone in the morning with Shizuo's arms still in the same place, but now encircling nothing but air. It was as if he had just evaporated; lifted himself from Shizuo's arms as a dark mist.  
It pissed Shizuo off. He could hold Izaya and press up against him and inside of him in the night, and it gave him a feeling a bond with the raven - a possessive, jealous want. This was HIS Izaya - Shizuo left marks on his copper skin, drew breathy sounds from the chapped lips, pressed up against the slender, smaller body. Izaya lay with him, kissed him, was HIS.   
But yet once the morning came, he slid away, through Shizuo's fingers, out of his arms, out of his bed. Shizuo could never hold onto him for longer than a night.  
Izaya was like that. His jacket's fur tips slid like water through Shizuo's fingers as he chased him, Izaya's files were lifted from government databases (no doubt by his own hand) nearly as soon as they were placed there, and the nights he spent with Shizuo slipped by all too soon before he vanished into the night. He was a shadow, leaving no trace that he'd ever existed in the blond's bedroom. More than once, Shizuo had thought the last night he'd spent with Izaya had only occurred in his dreams, before confronting Izaya in Ikebukuro and seeing the fading marks on his collarbone.  
Izaya never stayed in Shizuo's room as long as Shiuzo's marks stayed on him, though. Every morning when the sun came up, burning away the mist and melting away the darkness, Izaya melted away right alongside it.


End file.
